


Wikipedia

by Marmidotte



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Bit of Peterson-Bashing, Other, Robbie is much more computer-Savvy than he lets on, making Hathaway laugh is a life goal, thank you for Wendymr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: Answer to Wendymr's Nethead as a present for all those marvellous fics.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nethead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629719) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 



When DI Peterson arrives at his office, he can hear several people sniggering behind his back. He wrinkles his nose, but does not make anything out of it. Several hours later, when he takes a break, he sees it, pinned to the official notice board. A print out of a Wikipedia page.

>   
>  **Wikipedia**
> 
> # Alan Peterson
> 
> {Edit} {Watch this page}  
> DI Peterson  
>  (Redirected from Action Man)
> 
> Aliases Action Man, Wankerman  
> Gender Male  
> Occupation Police Detective in Thames Valley Police/Oxfordshire Police CID  
> Title Detective Inspector  
> Nationality British
> 
> Detective Inspector Alan "Action Man" Peterson is a DI in the Thames Valley Police.
> 
> Contents  
> Biography {Edit}  
> Curent employment {Edit}
> 
>  
> 
> Biography {Edit}
> 
> Over the top allegedly ex MI 5 copper that went to often to replace Mr Innocent to see his feet now that his head is the size of a small planet.
> 
> Got his DI exams by the skin of his teeth, necessitating the intervention of several orthodontists to set him back in shape.
> 
> Will not disturb the spider in his wallet for any reason, hence his never paying for pints.
> 
> {IMG: Peterson in a pink tutu following a case he refuses to speak about}
> 
> Current employment {Edit}  
> Thames Valley Police.

He exclaims "Fucking.... HATHAWAY!!!" And goes in search of the lanky tosser.

In Innocent's office, a DI and his DS are laughing like looons, safely installed on the couch, while their DCS looks at them indulgently, and the DS passes a tenner to the DCS. "you were right, he didn't even suspect it was Robbie... well played, sir!"


End file.
